For pneumatic tires used in construction and mining vehicles, tire life has conventionally been predicted, for example, by evaluating the amount of wear, the durability, and the like on the basis of information on the tire internal pressure measured by an internal pressure sensor mounted inside the pneumatic tire, information on the vehicle running speed and load applied to the tire obtained from vehicle sensors, and the like. For example, one method for estimating the amount of wear of such a pneumatic tire is a method to estimate the amount of wear of the tire tread from the tire radial acceleration detected using an accelerometer, as in patent literature (PTL) 1.